The present disclosure relates generally to the field of data processing, and, more particularly, to implementing security policies associated with software containers.
Computer virtualization has been utilized in a variety of forms in modern computing. Early operating systems provided memory virtualization, later computing systems provided entire computer virtualization through various Virtual Machine (VM) technologies and hypervisors.